Entonces ¿es por orgullo o por amor?
by darkprincessakane
Summary: Terry rompe con Susana y se gana una fama de "Don Juan", Candy molesta, cambia radicalmente a ser una chica insensible y coqueta. Pero cuando la tía Elroy la obliga a casarse y Candy se niega por estar "enamorada", la tía le propone que pierda su inocencia con Terry para que le olvide, ahora Candy y Terry deberan aprender que si juegan con fuego, se pueden quemar.
1. ¿Qué cumpla mi deseo?

_**Bueno chicas, aquí yo de vuelta, en este fic quiero mostrar una Candy despechada, pero a pesar de todo muy enamorada.**_

**Capitulo 1. ¿Qué cumpla mi deseo?**

Era la tercera vez que Dorothy tocaba la puerta pero no había respuesta alguna, asumiendo que la joven rubia seguía dormida decidió entrar, ¡y vaya que no se equivocaba! pues a pesar de ser ya casi medio día la chica yacía boca abajo sobre las finas sabanas y los suaves almohadones, todavía portaba el costoso vestido verde que había lucido la noche anterior en la fiesta de los Hanton, la sedosa cabellera rubia estaba esparcida por toda la almohada y uno de los delgados y blancos brazos caía perezosamente por un extremo de la cama sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

La sirvienta recogió un zapato de tacón alto con el que casi tropieza al entrar a la habitación, y busco con la vista el otro hasta dar con el, que se encontraba a un lado del ropero, después de ponerlos en un lugar apropiado se acerco a su amiga, y mientras quitaba unos cuantos mechones rubios del rostro de la holgazana muchacha, le miraba con una mezcla de dolor y rabia, ¿comó es que niña sencilla y caritativa se había convertido en esa chica vanidosa, superficial y cínica?, pero bueno al menos seguía siendo agradable con sus amigos de siempre.

En medio de su sueño Candy se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba, y entonces Dorothy pudo contemplar que le faltaba uno de los aretes de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, así que arrodillándose comenzó a buscarlo por toda la alfombra , pero el bendito arete seguía sin aparecer, hasta que un destello brillante entre los cabellos de la rubia le llamo la atención, al acercarse comprobó que en efecto, se trataba del arete, lo trato de quitar de ahí pero se había enredado con la cabellera de la chica, sin querer dio un tirón un poco fuerte que logro despertarla.

-¡Hay! Dorothy, ¿por qué me haz jalado de los cabellos?.-Exclamo un poco molesta Candy mientras se sobaba el cuero cabelludo.

-No te muevas que vas a tirar tu arete, ¡Candy, te volviste a dormir sin desmaquillarte y quitarte las joyas!-Le reprocho Dorothy, quien intentaba volver a hallar la pieza de oro.-¡Dios! Se ha enredado más, voy a tener que cortar el mechón.-Dijo mientras buscaba unas tijeras en un cajonsito de buró.

-Bueno, pero asegúrate que no quede dispareja.-Pidió Candy.-¿Me trajiste mi periódico?

-Si tomalo, esta en el otro buró.

-Gracias.-Candy abrió el periódico y busco con ansiedad hasta encontrar el tema de su interés.-Escucha esto Dorothy, la encantadora señorita Candice Andley, a pesar de tener apenas diecinueve años de edad, ya es el centro de atención de todos los jóvenes adinerados de Chicago, pues aparte de la gran fortuna que posee su padre William Andley, su innegable belleza y gracia, la hacen un gran prospecto...¡Cielos!, pero que guapa me veía anoche.-Chillo emocionada, mientras le quitaba las tijeras de la mano a Dorothy y se disponía a cortar su foto del periódico, cuando termino abrió un cajón del buró que tenía al lado, donde arrojo el papel que reposaría de ahora en adelante junto todas las demás fotos que había recortado de periódicos anteriormente, en todas aparecía ella radiante, con vestidos ostentosos y diferentes peinados, pero a pesar de todo el lujo que le adornaba, su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes... no brillaban como en antaño.

siguió leyendo el periódico hasta que se topo con una noticia desagradable, automáticamente fruncio el entrecejo y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar maldecir, ahí estaba la foto de él, con su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos burlones, con su brazo rodeaba la cintura de su co-protagonista en la nueva obra que estaban presentando, y para colmo ese estúpido encabezado: "No solo destilan amor en el escenario, sino también fuera de el". Molesta arrugo el papel hasta formar una pelotita que salio volando muy lejos, Dorothy solo negó con la cabeza y termino de quitarle el arete.

-Dorothy, podrías prepararme el baño.-Preguntó en un susurro. La mucama solo asintió y se encamino a la puerta que conectaba el baño con la recamara.

Candy se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro con pesadez, ¿por qué le seguía importando?, alzo la cabeza y recorrió con la mirada su cuarto, hasta el último rincón estaba adorado con flores que le eran enviadas por su larga lista de pretendientes, podría tener a cualquiera, ¡pero no!, por más que quería hacer entender a su corazón este no cedía y tal parecía que no iba a ceder.

Lo admitía amaba a Terry, lo amaba con toda su alma, pero que podía hacer ella si el... no la amaba. Si, prácticamente lo había obligado a quedarse con Susana, pero siendo sinceros, el lo había aceptado muy bien, casi sin protestar, solo abrazándola... más no deteniéndola, unas cuantas lágrimas, unas cuantas palabras, y listo, ¡esa era su gran despedida! Y ella, tan... ingenua, todavía albergando un poco de esperanza, pensando que no llegaría a recorrer diez metros más sin que los gritos de el la llamaran, entonces ella voltearía, el la alcanzaría y tomándola de las manos le juraría amor eterno y le diría que no se preocupara que juntos hallarían una solución, pero que separarse no es la correcta. Pero eso no paso. El no la siguió, no le grito ni la hizo entrar en razón, tan solo... no quiso luchar por su amor. No lo lograba entender, Terry, el chico que nunca se dejaba imponer nada, había aceptado la que quizás sería la imposición más grande de su vida. Pero Candy trato de ser comprensiva, quiso entender que Susana lo necesitaba más que ella, y se hizo a un lado sin titubear.

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue cuando hace casi un año todos los periódicos anunciaban la ruptura del compromiso Grandchester-Marlow, al parecer no congeniaban y Susana lo comprendió. Entonces la pecosa volvió a estar esperanzada, creyó que el la buscaría, y espero, y espero, y espero, pero el nunca llegó.Y cuando ella pensó en tomar la iniciativa, Terry volvió a aparecer en primera plana, pero no solo, sino acompañado de una bella actriz llamada Alline Fontan, una francesa con la que compartiría el protagónico en su siguiente obra, pero lo que le dolió a Candy fue verlos con las manos entrelazadas y uniéndose en un tierno beso, en el que se podía ver a la perfección la sonrisa que adornaba los rostros de ambos.

La pecosa sintió un inmenso coraje, coraje hacía el, porque de nada había servido la separación, y coraje hacía ella por seguir amando a ese ingrato, y desde ese día Terry aparecía en el diario con una nueva conquista cada dos semanas, y Candy se esforzaba por opacarlo haciendo gala de ser la joven más codiciada de Chicago, siempre del brazo de diferentes caballeros. Algo inmaduro e infantil, pero que podía hacer, ella quería que Terry la viera, viva, contenta y con la frente en alto.

-¡Candy, el baño esta listo!-Le dijo Dorothy saliendo del cuarto, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se asomo.-Ah, y dijo la señora Elroy que te desea ver a eso de las tres.

Candy infló las mejillas y se dispuso a prepararse, al menos desde que siguió ese nuevo estilo de vida, la tía abuela, estaba contenta.

* * *

-¿Se puede?

-Pasa Candice.-La tía abuela se encontraba bordando, así que no se tomo la molestia de mirarla.-Sientate.

Candice tomo asiento en el diván más próximo y la miro atenta, curiosa de lo que podría decirle, no había hecho ninguna travesura últimamente, por lo que no creía recibir un regaño.

-Veras, te has convertido ya en una mujer, una mujer joven, cuya belleza esta en todo su esplendor, y es ahora cuando más pretendientes tienes, todos ellos ansiosos de que le regales un baile o tan siquiera una sonrisa, y es por eso que creo que ya es hora.-La tía abuela levanto la mirada de su pañuelo y la poso en los ojos de Candy que la miraban sin comprender.-Candice, es hora de que contraigas matrimonio.

La chica parpadeo repetidas veces y negó con la cabeza. No podía casarse, no cuando ya amaba a Terry, sería injusto para el que sería su marido, así como para ella.

-¿Hay algún inconveniente Candice?-Pregunto la tía abuela al notar la indecisión de la chica.

-Tía, yo, yo...-La mujer sonrió.

-Es que tu ya quieres a alguien ¿no es cierto?

Candy solo miró al suelo y asintió.

-Escucha Candice, yo ha tu edad también estaba enamorada.-La muchacha de ojos verdes miró a la mujer sorprendida.-No me mires así que yo también fui joven, bueno, veras a tu edad la vida es muy difícil, ya que lo que hagas ahora o en un par de años más influirá en el resto de tu vida, y es tan difícil saber como proceder siendo que no te sientes ni como una niña, ni como una adulta, y luego esta que eres una mujer, tu sabes bien que en la sociedad en la que vivimos y sobretodo en la clase a la que pertenecemos...nunca te superarás a menos que camines del brazo de un hombre poderoso y rico...

-No tía.-Candy la interrumpió.-Me niego a creer eso, yo valgo igual que cualquier hombre

-Lo se Candice, pero para que esta sociedad lo entienda van a tener que pasar demasiados años, y mientras tanto ¿qué será de ti?, ¿acaso esperaras a Terruce toda la vida?

Candy la miro sorprendida, ¿por qué sabía ella de Terry?

-Te sorprende que lo sepa, ¿verdad?, pues si, lo sé, era mucha casualidad que huyeras del Colegio San Pablo a penas unos días después que el hijo del duque, y dime Candice, ¿valio la pena seguirlo? ¿eh?, yo no los veo juntos, actuaste con mucha imprudencia al atreverte a volver a América sin un centavo solo para encontrar a un muchacho que por lo que veo ya te olvido.

Los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a tornar vidriosos y las lágrimas luchaban por salir, pero Candy no lo iba a permitir, no, ya no lloraría más por él.

-¿Sabes hija?, una de las principales razones que nos diferencian de los hombres es que ellos piensan con el cerebro, pero nosotras... con el corazón, el amor es cosa de dos, y si el ya te olvido tu debes hacer lo mismo, y si solo es un capricho para ti, solo cumple tu deseo y olvidale.

-¿Qué cumpla mi deseo?-Preguntó Candy sin entender.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

**_¿A qué se referira la tía? Bueno nos vemos. Dejen sus reviews ;D_**


	2. Si, Probablemente si

_**Hola de nuevo chicas, aquí les traiga otro capi un poco más larguito es que la verdad ya quiero llegar al reencuentro de estos dos!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Si...Probablemente si.**

-¿Qué cumpla mi deseo?-Preguntó Candy sin entender.

La tía abuela le miró resignada y lanzó un suspiro de frustración, ella pensaba que la chica no era del todo inocente debido al ambiente en el que se mezclaba, pero por lo visto no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería, ¡y ella creyó que se libraría de explicarle sobre el bochornoso tema! Mientras se sostenía el puente de la nariz con el indice y el pulgar, trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para iniciar la conversación sin herir la dignidad de la chica, pero a la vez siendo clara y directa. Poniéndose de pie se dirigió con pasos lentos hacía el enorme ventanal que servía como marco de la encantadora luna que alumbraba a Chicago esa noche.

-Escucha Candice, tu estudiaste medicina, así que supongo que algo haz de saber sobre sexualidad, pues bien, tu debes de saber que el sexo aparte de ser el medio para procrear un hijo, es también un ritual que se práctica entre el hombre y la mujer para demostrar el amor que se profesan.-Volteo hacía Candy y dirigiéndole una mirada burlona agregó.-O bien para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, y en este caso no es necesario mantener un vínculo amoroso, pues el único objetivo es obtener placer.

La rubia le miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, nunca en su vida imagino mantener una platica de ese tipo con la matriarca, y podían llamarla tonta, pero todavía no entendía que relación había entre Terry y esa incomoda charla, que igual podía considerarse un monologo de la tía Elroy, ya que Candy estaba demasiado petrificada para atreverse a participar.

-Ja ja ja, y vaya que no me equivoco en mis suposiciones Candice, ya que ahora que contemplo tu rostro, puedo estar plenamente segura de que eres virgen.-La mujer cambio su expresión de una burlona a una seria antes de volver a hablar.-Es por eso que te daré una opción, que tu sabrás si te conviene o si te puede dañar, y te la doy por descubrir en ti una chica inteligente e independiente que nunca se dejara pisotear. Candice, debes perder tu virginidad con Terruce Grandchester.

La chica ahogo un grito de sorpresa y retorció con las manos la falda de su vestido, la tía abuela le estaba proponiendo algo totalmente descabellado e indigno, estaba a punto de protestar cuando la mujer le hizo una seña para que guardase silencio.

-Se que te sonara increíble, y más siendo yo quien te lo proponga, pero déjame explicarme, Candice...Tu...Eres una chica sumamente sensible e inocente, se que soñabas verte un día casada con Terruce y rodeada de muchos hijos, pero lamentablemente...No creo que eso suceda, es por eso que tu ilusión de la primera vez no debe ser con cualquiera, sino con aquel al que "ames".-Elroy Andley le miró de una manera comprensiva y maternal.-Y ese es Terruce. Entonces podrás estar satisfecha de haberlo tenido y te darás cuenta que no era como lo esperabas y ese enamoramiento se extinguirá algún día.

-No lo entiendo tía, que no debería de aconsejarme llegar virgen al altar y entonces mi futuro marido estaría contento y no le daría problemas.-Preguntó Candy arqueando una ceja.

La mujer solamente negó con la cabeza y rió un poco.

-Querida, te lo vuelvo a repetir, los hombres son injustos, muy injustos, ellos pueden acostarse con cuanta mujer quieran antes e incluso después del matrimonio, algunos ni siquiera son cautelosos en sus aventuras y no les interesa que su esposa sea humillada frente a la sociedad, total, entre más conquistas tengan su ego aumenta y son admirados por todos, ¡Aaahh!, Pero eso si, tu nunca les podrías comentar ni siquiera de tu más inocente amor porque entonces si se enfadarán o quizás no te lo demuestren pero en su interior estarán muertos de los celos, y no tanto porque te amen mucho, sino porque no soportan la idea de que otro se atrevió a siquiera mirar algo que es suyo, ¿por qué crees que yo nunca me case?-La tía abuela volvió a tomar asiento y se comenzó a abanicar fuertemente.-Yo no quiero que nadie se burle de ti Candice, porque aunque no me lo creas...Te quiero como si fueras mi hija. No te digo que te acuestes con todos, pero tu primera vez regalasela al que tu piensas que "amas".

Candy le sonrió dulcemente y se limpio unas lagrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos, le daba gusto el haberse ganado el corazón de la matriarca y que ella se preocupara por su felicidad.

-Gracias tía, pero...Si yo le hiciera caso, no habría problemas con mi esposo así como los que usted menciono.

-Candice no quiero ser cruel contigo, pero supongo que al que será tu marido le interesara más tu herencia que el que tu seas virgen, veras que al regreso de tu luna de miel se conseguirá una amante y faltara al hogar, desearía ser más optimista pero te tengo que hacer ver la realidad, un hombre tarde o temprano se aburrirá de ti, porque...A veces la lujuria es más fuerte que el amor, y creo que "ya sabes quien", te lo ha demostrado.-Haciendo una pausa la tía Elroy la miró fijamente a los ojos.-Entonces Candice...Candy, ¿Por qué no pierdes tu virginidad con Terruce?, el es el único digno de tenerla, porque...A pesar de ser un canalla, tu por ahora lo quieres y es lo único necesario para que seas feliz por una noche, y al amanecer la ilusión se acabara, veras que no era lo que esperabas, pero al menos tendrás la satisfacción de haberlo hecho con "alguien que querías", y luego lo olvidarás fácilmente porque tienes dignidad y un orgullo enorme, vamos Candy inténtalo y cambia la suerte que tenemos todas las mujeres, encuentra el equilibrio perfecto entre tu corazón y tu cerebro, que sea el quien lloré tu ausencia al abandonarle, pero aun más importante, date cuenta que no lo amas, el solo es un...Capricho.

Y entonces Candy considero ese consejo, ¿y si en verdad no lo amaba y solo estaba encaprichada?, quizás necesitaba tenerlo una sola vez para decepcionarse y olvidarle...Probablemente...Sí.

-Gracias tía, lo más probable es que siga su consejo.-La rubia le sonrió con sinceridad y se dispuso ha abandonar el cuarto.

-Candy.-Le llamo la matriarca haciendo que la chica se detuviera en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Si?

-No caigas en tu propio juego, mueve bien tus fichas y ten la cabeza fría, porque si te dejas llevar ese amor en vez de extinguirse puede incrementar, y entonces...solo tu sufrirás.

* * *

¡Magnifico!, por llegar embriagado la noche anterior había vuelto a olvidar cerrar las cortinas, tanto de las ventanas, como las que colgaban del dosel de su cama, y vaya que fue un gran error su olvido, considerando que despertó con una resaca terrible, no era nada agradable recibir de lleno tanto luz en pleno rostro, murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a conciliar el sueño, más no lo logro, pues a escasos centímetros suyos se hallaba el bonito rostro de una joven pelirroja, se incorporo rápidamente y comenzó a examinarla tratando de hacer memoria de como habían llegado a esa situación...Si...Era la misma chica que lo había abordado la noche anterior en la fiesta de su amigo Alfred.

Bufo molesto y se paso los dedos por los alborotados cabellos, era la décima chica con la que amanecía en el mes, y eso en vez de agradarle le hacía sentir...¿Sucio?, ¿Culpable?, ¿Despreciable?, lo que no entendía era el porque sentir remordimiento, después de todo el era libre y no le faltaba el respeto a alguien, ¿O si?, ¡Que rayos!, ¿A quien trataba de engañar?, sabía que ese remordimiento se debía al recuerdo de su pecosa, la había dejado ir sin pensar detenidamente en el futuro, y cuando reflexiono sobre su decisión y se dio cuenta de su error se refugio en el alcohol, hasta que Albert, su gran amigo Albert, le hizo ver la realidad y le invito a contemplar desde la lejanía la felicidad de Candy, entonces se juro no hacerla sufrir más con su indecisión e inmadurez, y decidió no acercarse a ella jamás, y por lo visto ella no le había echado de menos, paseándose por donde sea con su séquito de idiotas...

-Buenos días.-La voz de la pelirroja le sacó de sus pensamientos, la volteo a ver encontrándose con que ella le miraba con ojos lujuriosos y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Buenos.-Fue la cortante respuesta del castaño que se dispuso a colocarse una bata de seda color vino.

-¿No me darás un beso de buenos días?-Le preguntó la guapa chica con tono meloso.

-No, y te voy a pedir que te vayas, tengo un día muy ocupado.

La muchacha le miró con incredulidad y luego con resignación, por algo se decía que el atractivo actor Terruce Grandchester era imposible de domar, pero bueno, al menos se había acostado con el, ya tenía algo bueno que presumir en su círculo de amigas, sin decir nada más comenzó a buscar sus prendas que estaban regadas por toda la habitación, se las coloco y guiñandole el ojo coquetamente a Terry agrego:

-Gracias por las noche dulzura, si quieres repetir...

-No, no quiero repetir nada y te agradecería que te largaras.-Le interrumpio Terry bastante molesto dedicándole una mirada de molesta.

La chica se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En cuanto Terry escucho cerrarse la puerta de su departamento, se dirigió al baño con pereza con la intención de alistarse para un nuevo día, al mirarse en el espejo descubrió que unas pronunciadas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos azules, su mentón y mejillas estaban sombreados por la barba que comenzaba a crecer y su mirada carecía de brillo alguno. Después de darse una rápida ducha, comenzó con la labor de rasurarse, pero al intentar alcanzar la navaja que estaba en un estante, en un movimiento descuidado tiró una botellita de loción que se estrello contra el suelo.

-Era mi favorita.-Susurro fastidiado mientras comenzaba a recoger algunos de los pedazos de vidrio en los que se había convertido su botella. Salió del baño para buscar algún trapo o periódico que absorbiera el liquido que a causa de su resaca comenzaba a mariarle. En el sillón de la salita encontró el diario del día anterior y tomando un par de hojas de este regresó al baño, las arrojo sobre el charco de loción y con el pie comenzó a presionarlas para facilitar la absorción, más...Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que en una de la hojas estaba Candy, sonrió con ternura al verla tan linda enfundada en ese elegante vestido, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente al ver que un joven la tomaba por el hombro, y el chico no se trataba del mismo con el que apareció la semana pasada...O la antepasada. En un arranque de furia piso la hoja como si de una cucaracha se tratara, no le importo estar descalzo y que algunos vidrios que olvido recoger cortaran la planta de su pie, tampoco le importo el ardor que la loción provocaba en sus reciente heridas, solo quería olvidar a esa mujer que a pesar de estar lejos le seguía haciendo sufrir.

Se dirigió a su habitación dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre de su pie herido, se tumbó en su diván y se sirvió del whisky que reposaba en una mesita de caoba que estaba al lado, olvidándose de su resaca lo bebió de un solo tragó sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta, en su interior sabía que amaba a esa mujer y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, aunque había decidido alejarla de su vida, su corazón le traicionaba, pues no había día que no deseara volverla a ver, y vaya que no se imaginaba que el día de reencuentro estaba muy cerca...

* * *

_**¿Y bien?, comentenme si les gusto, les disgusto, ¿merezco tomatazos?, pero bueno, como pueden ver es la primera vez que me apresuro a actualizar en casi una semana, y mis demás fics tambien los espero terminar pronto, pues ya casi estoy de vacaciones, a las que me piden fechas de cuando actualizare, les promete apresurarme, quizas sea un capitulo por semana o semana y media, depende de como me acomode, lo más probable es que publique el Viernes por la noche o los Sabados, pero eso si, no pasara de a lo mucho dos semanas, gracias por sus reviews que me dan buenos consejos para continuar! Nos vemos la proxima semana, o quizás antes con mi fic de "¿Cómo se conquista a un mocoso engreído?", cuidense y que Dios las bendiga.** _


End file.
